Episode 1927 (27 March 2000)
Synopsis: Peggy thanks Roy for looking after the car lot while Frank has been urgently called away to Claire in Manchester. Jackie is in a terrible mood again with Gianni and he moans about her to Beppe. Beppe is wondering why Sandra hasn't called. Jackie comes in and apologises but Gianni seems fed up with her violent mood swings. They go for a drink and Jackie says she was going to take him out for a meal to apologise and she is suddenly annoyed when he says he's going out with Beppe tonight. Sonia feels ill and Martin and Asif come into the café and almost give the game away to Nicky about her Martin. Phil visits Peggy and asks if she's OK. She asks what he's going to do about Lisa and he says he will try to talk to her. He goes into the café and she's reluctant to talk to him. He tells her that he's changed his mind and wants the baby. Sonia overhears their conversation. Sonia asks Ricky about Bianca when she was pregnant, and he says "Not now." as he's musing about everyone being in Manchester (Bianca, Liam and Frank). Mark asks Sonia if Martin is upset about Nicky, and he asks her to have a word with Martin to see if he's all right! Sonia goes to the café and Natalie says she's looking pale, then takes Sonia for a drink. Sonia goes into the toilet and bursts into tears and Natalie asks if she's pregnant. She says she's never late, and she was supposed to be the sensible one, but she's just like Carol and Bianca. Irene asks Rosa for a special recipe. Terry whinges to Mel about her and she tells him not to be late for the special meal. Mel mentions to Terry about needing a massage. Terry rushes back late and finds Irene with a bowl of vile yellow stuff, looking upset. They try to eat it but Irene tells him he doesn't have to eat it, and Terry suggests they go out for chips. Irene says she hasn't an appetite. Roy is pleased to hear from Dan that Frank will be in Manchester for quite a while. Janine is hanging around the bar and is fed up with cleaning ashtrays. Peggy tells her that she is giving her more responsibility since Frank is away. Janine phones up and replaces part of the order with vegetarian food! Dan says Mel can go home early but Peggy is furious when she leaves, and she storms out and bumps into Terry, who tells her Peggy is probably jealous because she's young attractive and the centre of attention. Mel says she doesn't believe a word, but thanks, and kisses him on the cheek. Natalie finds Sonia crying in the bathroom and when Natalie comforts her and asks what's the matter Sonia tells her she might be pregnant. Cast: *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite ' *'Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Jackie Owen - Race Davies' *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Laura Dunn - Hannah Waterman' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Asif Malik - Ashvin Luximon ' Crew: *'Associate Producer- Ian Hopkins' *'Script Editor - Caroline Levy' *'Storylines - Gabbie Asher & Art Young' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes